I don't think so
by Jaiga Urana
Summary: Quand Kuroko est hospitalisé, tout son cercle d'ami se réuni à son chevet pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Sauf Kagami, qui a besoin de jouer au basket pour oublier l'attente... et Aomine, que personne n'a voulu prévenir, et qui n'a pas vraiment le choix pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. C'est l'occasion pour eux de régler deux ou trois choses. AoKaga


**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Kuroko ne m'appartient pas, forcément.

**Notes : ** L'histoire n'a pas de place précise dans la chronologie, mais les évènements se déroulent après la fin de l'animé, sans spoil notable pour le reste du manga.

Parce que Aomine est un personnage qui claque, encore plus quand il est fourré avec Kagami, et que le monde manque cruellement d'AoKaga pour l'embellir. J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les caractères des personnages et le ton de la série, je sais pas si c'est très réussi mais au moins, j'aurai tenté. :p

**Et attention aux âmes sensible, un vil lemon s'est glissé inopinément dans ce one-shot. : D**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I don't think so**

- Oï, Kagami !

L'intéressé se figea net, le ballon à la main et le souffle court. Les autres joueurs quittaient déjà le terrain de street-basket, retournant à leurs cours ou leurs jobs respectifs, ramassant leurs affaires et leurs sacs pour libérer la zone.

Aomine les ignorait, au milieu des petits groupes qui s'éparpillaient déjà. Il avait encore son uniforme scolaire, la cravate à moitié défaite et la veste sous le bras. Et l'air essoufflé de quelqu'un qui venait de faire en courant le trajet entre le terrain et la sortie de métro la plus proche.

Kagami reposa son ballon pour attraper une serviette et s'essuyer le visage. Il avait fini les cours plus tôt, lui, et était venu ici directement après pour se changer les idées. Il ne portait que sa tenue de sport, et garda la serviette autour de sa nuque pour se tourner vers Aomine.

- Je suis allé à Seirin mais y avait personne, souffla ce dernier en se rapprochant. J'savais que toi, j'te trouverais là. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Kuroko ?

Un autre jour, à une autre heure, Kagami aurait enragé à la simple vue de son rival. Ou bien il aurait souri de satisfaction et se serait empressé de le défier, même en se sachant perdant d'avance.

Mais pas cette fois là. Le regard morne, il souffla un instant et s'essuya le front, étonnamment calme pour ceux qui savaient que son perpétuel air excité n'était qu'une apparence. Jouer l'avait apaisé, et il se sentait à présent parfaitement lucide.

- Personne t'a prévenu… ? hésita Kagami en le fixant un instant.

Aomine fronça les sourcils, amplifiant les deux plis sur son front qui lui donnaient cet air constamment sur les nerfs.

- Prévenu de quoi ? Midorima m'a appelé pour me dire que Seirin avait annulé son entrainement à cause de Kuroko, mais cet enfoiré a raccroché trop vite ! C'est quoi l'histoire ?

D'abord perplexe, Kagami poussa un profond soupir. Puis il se pencha sur son sac et tendit une canette à Aomine, que ce dernier accepta sans réfléchir, tandis que son vis-à-vis s'asseyait contre le grillage qui entourait le terrain.

- Il est à l'hôpital… avoua le joueur de Seirin en ramenant ses genoux vers lui.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux, debout devant lui, la canette à la main. Leurs regards restèrent planté l'un dans l'autre pendant un long moment, puis il décapsula sa canette et lâcha son sac pour s'asseoir près de son rival.

- Je vais t'expliquer… commença Kagami en hochant la tête.

Un bon moment fila sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Aomine resta étrangement patient pendant que son compagnon lui racontait toute l'histoire, buvant de temps à autre quelques gorgées de sa canette. Son regard bleu sombre resta rivé droit devant lui, tout comme celui de Kagami à vrai dire, qui préférait éviter de l'observer autant que possible. Sa présence était suffisamment déstabilisante comme cela. Même en uniforme et l'air soucieux, le joueur de Touou lui faisait le même effet qu'une panthère aux aguets.

Un vent léger finit par se lever, et les deux lycéens le laissèrent remplacer leur conversation, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, de toute façon. Kagami n'avait pas eu envie d'aller à l'hôpital faire le pied de grue avec les autres. La coach avait décidé d'annuler l'entrainement pour qu'ils puissent guetter des nouvelles de Kuroko, mais lui, il avait ressenti le besoin de jouer pour se changer les idées. Il serait devenu fou dans la salle d'attente, à tourner en rond avec un trop plein d'énergie à dépenser.

Et bizarrement, il sentait qu'Aomine était dans le même état que lui. Il était étonné, d'ailleurs, que le joueur de Touou ait fait tout ce chemin juste pour trouver un membre de Seirin et avoir des nouvelles de son ex-coéquipier. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être le genre de personne à s'en faire pour ses anciens camarades. Voire à s'en faire tout court pour quelqu'un.

Mais il y avait des liens entre les anciens collégiens de Teiko que les gens normaux ne pouvaient pas soupçonner. Ils tenaient les uns aux autres biens plus que ce qu'ils voulaient bien avouer, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux.

Il se souvenait de cette fois où Kyoshi était venu lui parler de Kuroko et de la génération des miracles. Il lui avait dit que certaines mauvaises langues les surnommaient aussi la génération arc-en-ciel. Et pas à cause de leurs couleurs de cheveux.

Kagami, élevé en Amérique, avait rougi brusquement en comprenant l'allusion.

Il se demandait cependant si c'était vraiment fondé. Les anciennes étoiles du lycée Teikou n'avaient effectivement jamais eu de petites amies officielles –excepté Momoi, que les rumeurs avaient casé avec à peu près tous les joueurs, mais le seul qu'elle reconnaissait vraiment comme son ex continuait de nier de la plus désintéressée des façons.

Mais Kagami non plus n'était jamais sorti avec une fille. Un simple flirt, une ou deux fois, mais il avait rapidement compris que ce n'était pas son truc. Et pas seulement à cause de son orientation sexuelle. C'était juste qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait pour lui en dehors du basket. Ca devait être la même chose pour la génération des miracles. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, en tout cas. Même si pour certains…

Il fit tourner distraitement son ballon entre ses doigts. Il commençait à être trop vieux, les lignes noires s'étaient écaillées et les aspérités sur la surface devenaient de plus en plus lisses. Mais la sensation restait agréable. C'était ferme et léger, à la fois rugueux et doux. Il ne se sentait vraiment bien que lorsqu'il tenait dans les mains un ballon de basket. Est-ce que c'était pareil pour les autres ? Certainement, oui.

- Comment ça se fait que Momoi t'ait rien dit ? finit par demander Kagami en brisant le silence.

Aomine se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La tête appuyée contre le grillage, il avait fermé les yeux, tenant sa canette d'un bras lâche qui reposait sur son genou. Kagami lui avait rarement vu cet air aussi las.

Solitaire.

L'Aomine de tous les jours, qui préférait dormir sur les toits que de rejoindre ses camarades à l'entrainement, qui ne trouvait aucun intérêt à rien, qui ne souriait pas.

- Dès qu'il y a un problème avec Tetsu, plus personne existe. C'était déjà comme ça au collège.

Kagami le fixa un instant puis baissa les yeux, songeurs.

Il avait demandé une fois, à Kuroko, s'il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose entre Momoi et lui. C'était peu de temps après que Kyoshi lui ait parlé de la génération arc-en-ciel. De ses grands yeux impassibles, Kuroko lui avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde que ça aurait été totalement impossible et que la jeune fille se faisait simplement des idées. Ou plutôt s'était fait une raison, mais continuait de s'accrocher pour la forme, pour sauver les apparences.

Kagami avait beau être long à la détente, et reconnaître qu'il était parfois un peu stupide, il avait cette fois là parfaitement compris ce que son coéquipier avait voulu dire. Et depuis, à vrai dire, il ne cessait de se poser des questions. Surtout en rapport avec Aomine.

Il poussa un soupir las et se leva souplement. Le ballon dans la main, il dribbla calmement jusqu'au panier et se contenta d'y faire quelques tirs, en marchant, juste pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Aomine le regarda faire en buvant sa canette, sans rien dire.

Kagami fronça les sourcils et fixa le panier. D'une détente souple, il lança la balle qui glissa dans l'anneau dans un chuintement familier.

Kuroko était proche de lui. Très proche. Plus qu'un allié, un ami comme il n'aurait jamais cru en trouver un au Japon, un petit frère qui comblait un peu plus le vide qu'il avait autrefois ressenti en tant que fils unique. Mais ce qu'avaient dit Kuroko et Kyoshi, et même Aomine, ne cessait de le tourmenter depuis plusieurs semaines.

Tetsuya était fait pour être dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas exister seul, devait être entouré par un groupe, soutenu, apprécié, entouré. Il n'était pas une espèce de loup asocial et solitaire comme Aomine. Mais jusqu'à quel point fallait-il briller, pour que son ombre soit suffisante ? A quel point devait-on être proche de lui ? Aomine lui avait dit qu'il ne serait assez lumineux pour le talent de Kuroko. Est-ce que c'était une allusion… à quelque chose qui aurait eu lieu entre eux ?

Tellement concentré qu'un pli était apparu sur son front, Kagami se perdit si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il passa en mode automatique. Son corps agissait sans réfléchir, par pur mécanisme, dribblant, tirant, marchant pour revenir chercher la balle. Et recommencer.

Aomine aussi avait le décolleté de Momoi en permanence sous les yeux. Il avait l'air d'un type blasé et sûr de lui qui ne se cachait pas de lire des magazines pour adulte ou de fricoter avec ses groupies à la fin d'un match. Mais Kagami savait que ce n'était pas le cas, ou en tout cas pas vraiment. Rien n'avait d'importance pour l'as de la génération des miracles, encore moins les filles et les magazines pornos. C'était tout au plus pour se donner un genre, ou passer le temps.

Et il y avait cette fameuse fois, peu avant leur premier match contre Touou, où Kagami avait demandé à Kuroko ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Aomine et lui autrefois. S'ils n'avaient vraiment été que des amis. Tetsuya avait tapé en touche pour éviter de lui répondre, l'air de rien.

- Eh, prête-moi ton ballon, souffla Aomine tout contre son oreille.

Kagami se hérissa comme un chat effrayé et sursauta si vivement qu'il rata son tir. La balle rebondit contre l'anneau et lui revint en pleine tête avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, l'assommant à moitié sur le coup, le bousculant en arrière. Il percuta Aomine de plein fouet, qui le rattrapa en clignant des yeux, un peu perplexe de la manœuvre mais doté de bons réflexes pour rattraper les objets tombants.

Kagami se dégagea vigoureusement de son étreinte, se retournant vers lui pour le fusiller du regard, la main pressée sur son nez douloureux.

- Ca va pas de t'approcher comme ça ? T'aurai pu prévenir !

- T'as besoin qu'on t'avertisse, maintenant ? rétorqua Aomine avec son éternel sourire torve. T'es sûr que tu veux continuer à jouer au basket ?

Kagami ronchonna, mais n'osa rien rajouter. Il ramassa le ballon qui était revenu rouler jusqu'à lui et le lança sans réfléchir à l'autre lycéen. Aomine se plaignait peut-être de trouver le basket ennuyeux à force de ne pas trouver d'adversaire à sa mesure, mais quoi qu'il puisse dire, c'était une évidence, il était exactement comme lui il ne se sentait complet qu'une fois un ballon entre les mains.

- C'est pas la peine que je te propose de jouer ? le railla Aomine avec un sourire narquois.

Kagami siffla entre ses dents, les sourcils froncés. C'était tentant, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Pas encore. Et il n'avait pas envie de réveiller aujourd'hui son désir viscéral de faire ravaler sa fierté à l'as de la génération des miracles.

D'un accord silencieux, il laissa le terrain à son adversaire et repartit s'asseoir contre le grillage. Aomine avait laissé son soda sur le bord du terrain, la canette encore bien remplie. Kagami ne se gêna pas pour la lui voler, étendant une jambe, observant en silence le carnivore sur son territoire de chasse.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, déclinant derrière les toits des bâtiments alentours, dans un ciel rougeoyant. C'était peut-être à ce moment là qu'Aomine Daiki était le plus éblouissant. Sombre comme la nuit, le ballon de basket était son soleil couchant qu'il engloutissait peu à peu dans son aura.

Même quand il était seul, le voir jouer donnait des frissons. Et le soleil rasant étirait son ombre sur le terrain de goudron, aussi longue que terrifiante.

Il se demandait souvent ce que Kuroko avait du ressentir en jouant avec lui pendant toutes ces années. Etre dans son ombre, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque qui s'éloignait progressivement, jusqu'à devenir inaccessible. Leur séparation avait beaucoup fait souffrir Kuroko, Kagami l'avait bien compris à la façon qu'avait le jeune homme de toujours s'inquiéter quand il faisait mine d'emprunter un chemin similaire. Ca avait du être horrible d'être aussi impuissant, de le voir s'isoler, renoncer, sans pouvoir rien y faire ou le retenir.

Kagami se redressa brusquement, et en quelques enjambées, courut attraper au rebond la balle qui venait de traverser le panier. Ni essoufflé ni en sueur, Aomine le laissa faire en dénouant complètement la cravate de son uniforme.

- Oï, Aomine… commença son rival en se plantant devant lui. Est-ce que… t'es sorti avec Kuroko ?

La question le laissa pantois. Abasourdi par son irruption soudaine, il écarquilla les yeux et fit mine de se déboucher l'oreille. Kagami, lui, avait froncé les sourcils, le regard aussi sincère que déterminé à connaître la vérité.

Cela fit grincer des dents son adversaire.

- C'est quoi cette question débile ? Ca te prend souvent ?

- Fais pas l'idiot, grogna Kagami en serrant les mains sur son ballon. Vous me prenez peut-être pour un crétin, mais pour ça, j'suis pas aveugle. Je le connais bien, maintenant.

Aomine eut l'air déstabilisé, l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, comme toujours, il reprit son sourire torve et étrécit le regard.

- Si tu veux le savoir, essaye de me battre…

- Non, pas cette fois, le coupa abruptement Kagami. Je veux une réponse.

Il jeta le ballon hors du terrain, vers leurs affaires, pour qu'il ne soit définitivement plus question de basket. Il ne pouvait pas se dire l'ami de Kuroko s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas jouer une réponse qui le taraudait depuis des semaines sur un match qu'il savait perdu d'avance. Ou alors, si, il aurait pu le faire.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, pendant que Kuroko était encore dans lit d'hôpital.

Aomine avait perdu son sourire, contre son éternel air contrarié. Le pli sur son front s'était un peu plus agrandi, plus froncé que tout à l'heure. Tetsuya lui avait dit qu'il ne fronçait pas toujours les sourcils comme ça, avant. Cette barre était apparue le jour où il avait laissé son ombre derrière lui.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment, aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre. Puis Aomine se frotta la nuque et renifla dédaigneusement, retrouvant son sourire goguenard.

- Tu serais pas jaloux, Taiga ?

L'intéressé ne cilla pas, habitué depuis les Etats-Unis à ce qu'on l'appelle par son prénom plutôt que par son nom de famille. Si son adversaire avait voulu le déstabiliser à travers ça, c'était raté. Au contraire, il était même presque flatté qu'il se rappelle de ce détail.

- Jaloux ? Tu peux parler, Aomine. C'est moi que Kuroko a choisi, lui rappela-t-il en se désignant du pouce. Pourquoi t'essaye pas de le récupérer si tu penses que je suis pas le partenaire qu'il lui faut ? !

Aomine le toisa longuement avant d'avoir un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi je voudrais le récupérer ? J'ai pas besoin d'un type aussi faible dans mes pattes…

Kagami réalisa brusquement qu'il était beaucoup moins calme que ce qu'il pensait. Quand il comprit qu'il venait de saisir Aomine par le col pour le tirer vers lui d'un air menaçant, il en fut le premier surpris et le relâcha au bout de quelques secondes, hébété.

Ca l'avait mis hors de lui qu'Aomine rabaisse Kuroko, comme toujours. Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours. Pourquoi continuait-il à le dénigrer alors qu'il avait traversé la moitié de la ville juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles ?

- Et puis merde, tu fais chier, finit-il par grogner en retournant vers ses affaires.

Kagami rangea le ballon dans son sac de sport, sentant la colère remonter à travers ses veines. Il n'aurait jamais dû entamer la conversation avec lui, c'était certain que ça se serait mal terminé. Il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, se moquait de tout ce qui ne le concernait pas directement. Kagami plaignait sincèrement ses coéquipiers de Touou. Devoir compter sur un type pareil…

- Tu viens de le dire, lâcha Aomine à voix basse. C'est toi que Tetsu a choisi. Quoi que je fasse, il reviendra pas vers moi.

La main de Kagami se figea sur sa serviette. Au ralenti, il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, les yeux écarquillés.

Aomine avait fourré les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il était sérieux cette fois, ça se lisait dans son regard. Sérieux et même… sincère ? Son rival de Seirin en fut profondément perturbé. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir baisser devant lui son masque d'indifférence.

- Tch…

Kagami se redressa, passant la lanière de son sac par-dessus l'une de ses épaules. Il planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, avant de secouer la tête.

- T'as vraiment rien compris, toi…

Il souffla et posa une main contre sa hanche pour toiser Aomine, qui restait planté devant lui avec perplexité.

- C'est ça notre différence. Toi, t'abandonne, et moi, j'm'accroche. Mais pour tout le reste, on est pareil, pas vrai ?

Le même style de jeu, la même force physique, la même rage de vaincre à tout prix, quelles que soient les conséquences. Le même amour du basket, aussi, même si celui d'Aomine semblait émoussé par le temps. Ils étaient beaucoup trop ressemblants.

- C'est débile ce que je vais dire, soupira Kagami en se frottant la nuque. Mais t'as brisé le cœur de Kuroko. Quoi qui ce soit passé entre vous deux, il laissera plus jamais ça se passer avec un type comme toi ou moi.

Les lampadaires s'allumèrent les uns après les autres autour du terrain de basket. Les rares voitures qui passaient auparavant avaient maintenant toutes disparues. Le soir tombait, inexorablement, et les deux jeunes hommes restaient planté l'un devant l'autre.

- T'étais plus que sa lumière, t'étais son soleil, continua Kagami en haussant les épaules. C'était avec toi qu'il aimait jouer au basket, et tu l'as planté tout seul. 'Faudrait que tu t'accroches pour qu'il te fasse confiance de nouveau… Et moi, c'est pareil. Il me croit… mais y a encore des moments où il hésite.

Comme après leur défaite contre Touou. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps à se comprendre l'un l'autre, et à surmonter cette épreuve. Kagami inspira profondément.

Il était un peu embarrassé à l'idée d'avoir une conversation pareille avec un type comme lui. Taiga trouvait toujours qu'il avait l'air stupide quand il tentait de dire des choses intelligentes. La coach l'aurait baffé avant même qu'il termine sa phrase mais Aomine, lui, restait devant lui comme un idiot, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il m'a choisi, ouais… mais pas pour te remplacer. Pour être autre chose. Kuroko est mon ami, et il le restera toujours. Il me laissera pas devenir quelque chose de plus.

A son plus grand regret ? Il n'en savait trop rien et préféra éluder la question. Trop réfléchir n'était pas bon pour sa cervelle. Kagami rajusta le sac sur son épaule et puisqu'il ne lui répondait pas, salua Aomine d'un signe de main.

Il commençait à faire froid et il n'avait pas pris de blouson à enfiler par-dessus son t-shirt. Il jeta un œil distrait à son portable, mais personne ne lui avait encore laissé de nouvelles. Il le rangea dans sa poche et sortit du terrain de basket, vérifiant machinalement que la route soit déserte avant de traverser.

- C'est Tetsu qui a rompu, lâcha Aomine dans son dos.

Sa voix grave était si lasse que Kagami avait failli ne pas la reconnaître. Hébété, il se tourna au ralenti vers son rival, complètement figé sur place.

Il n'y avait plus aucune étincelle combative dans les prunelles de l'as de Touou. Juste un air extrêmement las, presque blasé.

Mais une façon de soutenir son regard qui trahissait son envie de parler à quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, à peine une année plus tôt.

oo

- Tu l'as déjà entendu le dire, non ? On avait rien en commun après le basket. C'est lui qui a voulu qu'on arrête de se voir.

Aomine avait remis sa veste et renoué sa cravate. C'était presque étrange de le voir en uniforme scolaire, même s'il était volontairement débraillé pour avoir l'air plus décontracté. Toujours en tenue de sport, Kagami lui tendit une canette encore froide, sortie de son frigo.

La nuit était tombée alors qu'ils regagnaient son appartement, et il avait allumé les lumières du salon mais laissé les volets ouverts. Il avait envie de prendre une douche, mais se sentait capable de la repousser un peu.

- Donc… vous êtes sorti ensemble… ? préféra clarifier Kagami en s'affalant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Aomine lui adressa un sourire moqueur, le regard un peu vague. Il n'en menait pas large, malgré son air sûr de lui. Même les dieux du basket pouvaient être des types normaux dans la vie courante, surtout sur des sujets pareils.

- Ca te choque, Kagami… ? souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui d'un air prédateur.

L'intéressé eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais se ressaisit bien vite puis décapsula sa canette en haussant les épaules. Il le fixa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée, feignant l'indifférence.

Kyoshi l'avait prévenu.

- Un mec complètement hétéro enverrait pas bouler Momoi comme tu le fais.

Aomine ricana, et imita son camarade en prenant une gorgée de son propre soda.

- Satsuki, c'est différent…

Kagami ne répondit pas, s'abstint de poser une autre question. Il s'était toujours douté de la relation entre Aomine et Kuroko, alors en avoir la confirmation de la bouche de l'un des deux intéressés ne le perturbait pas vraiment. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup trop de choses lors de leur passage au collège pour que leur relation ne soit que celle de simples coéquipiers. C'était grâce à Aomine si Kuroko avait accédé à l'équipe principale de Teiko…

Kagami se redressa pour attraper son portable. Il le rangea pourtant un instant après, en posant un soupir.

- Toujours rien ? demanda Aomine en reposant sa canette.

Il étendit ses jambes devant lui et posa ses chaussettes sur la table basse de Kagami, étendant les bras le long du dossier du canapé. Son hôte le laissa faire, absolument pas concerné par sa façon de prendre ses aises chez lui.

- Non. Mais c'est bon signe. Il aura pas droit aux visites avant demain.

Aomine bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Il avait toujours l'air soucieux, et une aura beaucoup plus calme que lors de toutes leurs précédentes rencontres. Il n'y avait plus cette tension entre eux qui électrisait l'air ambiant. Ils étaient juste deux camarades qui s'inquiétaient pour un ami commun, et plus deux adversaires d'équipes ennemies.

- Je vais faire de l'omelette, annonça Kagami en se redressant. T'en veux ?

- Parce que tu sais cuisiner ?

Le joueur de Seirin se contenta de renifler et ignora superbement le regard perplexe de son camarade. Aomine avait eut l'air un peu surpris en découvrant son appartement, plutôt grand pour les standards du Japon, encore plus pour un adolescent qui vivait seul. Mais en bon invité, il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Le joueur bourru et mal élevé pouvait aussi avoir un peu de savoir vivre. Ou alors, il était trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de Kuroko pour avoir envie de charier son rival autoproclamé. A la réflexion, c'était peut-être plutôt ça.

La cuisine faisait partie intégrante de la pièce principale et Kagami passa derrière le bar pour attraper de quoi préparer un repas sommaire. Il avait appris à cuisiner mais ne se sentait pas l'énergie de faire quelque chose de plus élaboré.

S'il sentit le regard d'Aomine sur lui alors qu'il leur préparait de quoi manger, il fit comme si de rien n'était, plongé dans ses propres pensées. Il avait à peine mis l'omelette à cuire qu'il entendit le canapé grincer dans son dos.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ce qu'y a eu entre Tetsu et moi ? Tu voulais savoir si tu pouvais tenter ta chance ?

Kagami grinça entre ses dents mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le bruit du gaz et de la hotte ne recouvraient pas assez la voix de son invité surprise pour qu'il puisse faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Raclant les bords de la poêle avec une spatule pour se donner un air occupé, il ne se retourna même pas pour répondre.

- T'es sourd ? Je t'ai dit que même si je voulais, Kuroko me laisserait pas faire.

Aomine le fixait, il pouvait le sentir. Il l'imaginait même très bien, affalé dans son canapé, la tête tournée vers lui avec son éternel sourire torve.

- Ouais… mais t'en aurais envie ?

Il reçut la spatule en plein milieu du crâne et poussa un « bwarf » de surprise et de douleur mêlé, manquant de tomber à la renverse sur le sofa. Une veine palpitant sur le front, Kagami rabaissa la main pour la poser sur sa hanche, et lui aboyer dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que ce je viens de te dire, abruti ? Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ?

Il retourna à son omelette avant qu'elle n'accroche mais ses gestes étaient tendus, à présent. Il acheva avec une cuillère en bois à défaut de sa spatule, qu'Aomine tenait dans une main, se frottant le visage de l'autre.

- C'est un ami… avoua Kagami un ton plus bas, en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux qu'il le reste… Je veux pas qu'il y ait autre chose entre nous que le basket.

Parce que c'était le plus important. Et que ça suffisait à rendre leur amitié indestructible. Quelque chose en plus rendrait leur lien trop fragile, risquerait de faire souffrir Kuroko, exactement comme il avait déjà souffert au collège. A cause du type assis dans le canapé de son salon.

Il coupa l'omelette en deux avec un soupir et la fit glisser dans leurs assiettes. Aomine s'était renfrogné à cause du jet de projectile, mais lui fit malgré tout une place sur le sofa en le voyant revenir.

- En plus, Kise est déjà sur le coup, lâcha Kagami comme si de rien n'était.

La réaction fut immédiate et Aomine redressa la nuque comme un ressort.

- Eh ?

- T'as très bien entendu, soupira Kagami en se laissant tomber près de lui. T'as jamais remarqué comment il le colle ?

Il apprit ce soir là que même l'as de la génération des miracles pouvait avoir un air hébété, et cligner plusieurs fois des yeux le temps de comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il profita de sa perplexité pour lui fourrer son assiette entre les mains, qu'Aomine attrapa sans comprendre avant de faire la moue.

- Kise colle toujours tout le monde, ronchonna-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Il coupa l'omelette du bout de ses baguettes, et engloutit sans réfléchir une petite portion, avant de se figer de nouveau. La bouche pleine et les yeux écarquillés, il se tourna aussi sec vers Kagami avant d'avaler.

- Mais c'est mangeable en plus !

Il reprit son repas en ignorant les rugissements outrés de Kagami, engloutissant l'omelette en quelques coups de baguettes. Il n'avait rien avalé de toute la journée, esquivant la pause déjeuner pour ne pas tomber sur ses camarades et filant directement après les cours vers le lycée Seirin.

Ca faisait du bien de se mettre quelque chose de chaud dans le ventre. Suçotant ses baguettes, Aomine resta songeur quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Bordel tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? gronda Kagami en le saisissant brusquement par le col.

Subitement tiré de sa rêverie, l'intéressé cligna des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils. Son premier réflexe faillit être de se dégager sèchement de la poigne contrariée de son hôte, mais à se trouver aussi près de lui, le regard planté dans les prunelles contrariées de Kagami, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jouer à Seirin l'avait fait gagner en maturité, mais il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, et pas seulement en matière de basket.

- Tu sais, le railla Aomine en chassant la main qui tirait le col de sa chemise, j'suis sûr que t'aurais tes chances avec Tetsu, si t'essayais…

Une veine pulsant sur le front, Kagami hésita longtemps sur la meilleure façon de faire taire cet enfoiré et de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne lorgnait pas comme ça sur Kuroko, contrairement au reste de la génération des miracles. Mais est-ce que ce c'était vraiment possible de raisonner Aomine ? Cet imbécile ne comprenait que la méthode brute, convaincu de sa supériorité. C'était pareil pour sa prétendue invincibilité au basket. Il n'en démordrait pas tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas prouvé le contraire.

Alors il allait le lui faire comprendre. Kagami l'attrapa fermement par la nuque et le tira de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Pour une fois, la surprise d'Aomine fut longue et durable. Lui qui s'adaptait au quart de tour sur un terrain de basket mit bien de longues secondes à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le temps suffisant à son adversaire pour fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche et lui rouler un patin comme on n'avait jamais dû oser lui en faire, le genre de baiser à en oublier de respirer et à rester les yeux hagards.

- C'est clair maintenant ? grogna Kagami contre ses lèvres. J'préfère Kuroko comme ami que dans mon pieu…

Les yeux sombres d'Aomine se rivèrent sur lui, étonnamment sérieux, tout sourire envolé.

- … Ah… alors si la place est libre…

Il se jeta sur lui. Littéralement.

Kagami se sentit partir en arrière et ne trouva rien d'autre à se raccrocher que la nuque de son rival, à laquelle il se retenait déjà un instant plus tôt. S'effondrant à la renverse sur son canapé, le poids de l'autre joueur l'écrasa bientôt, de la même façon que ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre les siennes, que son souffle s'écrasait sur son visage.

Il poussa un juron. En anglais.

Aomine éclata de rire mais ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en placer un autre. Sa langue ne laissait aucun répit à la sienne et leur baiser devint presque sauvage, à celui qui ferait le premier perdre sa respiration à l'autre. Aucun des deux n'aurait imaginé que les choses puissent dériver ainsi mais à la réflexion, ça ne les dérangeait pas non plus. Ils n'auraient juste pas cru que ça puisse être possible, alors ils n'y avaient jamais vraiment songé.

C'était pourtant assez évident.

Kagami ne voyait personne d'autre qu'Aomine, au Japon, pour l'embrasser comme un fou sur son propre canapé et déjà tenter de lui retirer son t-shirt. Il le laissa faire en n'émettant qu'un tout petit peu de résistance, parce qu'il avait déjà suffisamment de mal comme ça à lui déboutonner sa foutue chemise pour en plus devoir s'interrompre un instant.

Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le corps d'Aomine pour lui donner envie de se laisser faire, de caresser sa peau et sa musculature puissante, ses mensurations aussi parfaites que redoutables sur un terrain de basket. Mais Kagami non plus n'avait pas à rougir de son corps, et Aomine le touchait avec au moins autant d'envie, pressant les doigts sur ses flancs.

Ils avaient presque le même corps, pourtant. Pas la même couleur de peau, et l'un était légèrement plus grands que l'autre, mais Kuroko avait trahi qu'ils faisaient exactement la même taille de vêtements. Ils jouaient de la même façon au basket et avaient presque le même tempérament. C'était un peu étrange de sentir des courbes aussi proches des siennes sous la pulpe de ses doigts, de sentir rouler contre sa peau des muscles qui auraient pu être à lui. Aomine avait les pectoraux un peu plus développés que les siens. Kagami, lui, c'était les abdominaux. Ceux là même que son rival se mit à redessiner du bout de la langue, courbant la nuque en descendant sur son corps.

Ca, c'était perturbant. Loin d'être désagréable, mais perturbant. Il se serait plutôt attendu à être mordu si on lui avait dit qu'il se serait retrouvé un jour dans une situation pareille avec lui. Pas à être… léché d'une façon aussi ban…. perturbante.

Est-ce qu'Aomine avait déjà fait ça à Kuroko ? Sûrement, oui, et pas qu'à lui, parce qu'il n'était pas un débutant avec sa langue. Ni avec ses lèvres. Ni avec ses dents. Parce qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas être capable de retirer à quelqu'un son boxer rien qu'avec les dents sans s'être entrainé avant. Ses mains, elles, étaient occupées à baisser le short de Kagami pour dégager le reste.

Le joueur de Seirin eut un peu de mal à garder les idées claires. Il avait jusqu'ici réussi à garder la tête froide mais quand la bouche de son rival commença à s'égarer sur son aine brûlante, il sentit sa respiration se bloquer et une bouffée de chaleur travers son échine. Le pire, c'était qu'il mourrait d'envie de ne pas rester inactif, de l'affronter lui aussi, de lui rendre les frissons qu'il faisait naitre dans sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il était plaqué sur le canapé par une panthère aussi féroce que lui et tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut d'enfouir les doigts dans les cheveux courts d'Aomine, dans sa tignasse d'un bleu profond.

Et gémir. Il pouvait gémir, aussi. Il préférait se mordre la lèvre pour tenter de les retenir mais l'as de Touou avait la langue aussi râpeuse qu'adroite, à tel point que c'était difficile de rester de marbre. Les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir les regards prédateurs qu'il lui lançait. Il fit de son mieux pour savourer l'expérience de son camarade sans perdre pour autant sa dignité.

Ce fut un peu plus dur quand il l'engloutit entre ses lèvres brulantes, et Kagami crispa les doigts dans ses cheveux, comme pour chercher à empêcher sa tête de lui faire subir ce va-et-vient insoutenable qu'il lui imposait. Mais Aomine ne se laissa pas faire, chassant ses mains d'un bras impatient, attrapant ses hanches pour les plaquer fermement sur le sofa et pouvoir l'avaler aussi goulument qu'il le voulait.

Forcément, il fut un peu surpris quand le membre brulant qui lui emplissait la bouche tressaillit soudain, avant d'exploser. Si le réflexe d'avaler sans réfléchir lui revint assez vite, il fut un peu plus surpris quand il releva les yeux, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Kagami était aussi rouge que le haut de sa chevelure, à moitié redressé, agrippé d'un bras au dossier du divan. Une fois de plus, il s'était fait dévorer tout cru par l'as de la génération des miracles. C'était juste la première fois que ça n'arrivait pas sur un terrain de basket.

- J'ai… essayé d'te prévenir, grogna-t-il pour sa défense, détournant le regard d'un air affreusement mal à l'aise.

Aomine ricana. Sa chemise grande ouverte commençait à lui tenir chaud mais il n'eut pas le temps de la retirer. Son hôte bloqua son geste avant, attrapant son poignet, enroulant ses doigts clairs autour de sa peau sombre. Il remontait son boxer de son autre main, se redressant dans le canapé qui avait miraculeusement échappé à une tache malencontreuse.

- ….l'enlève pas, t'en aura encore besoin… souffla Kagami en réussissant à ramener son regard dans le sien.

Perplexe, son adversaire arqua les sourcils et s'agenouilla lui aussi sur la banquette.

- Pourquoi, tu m'fous dehors ?

Kagami renifla et se pencha vers lui, relâchant son poignet.

- … pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre…

Ils ne cessèrent pas un seul instant de s'embrasser pour atteindre la chambre de l'adolescent, peu importe le goût acre ou leurs lèvres déjà meurtries. Les volets électriques étaient à moitié relevés et la lumière d'un lampadaire éclairait la pièce, permettant à Kagami de pousser son camarade sur le lit à l'occidentale. Ce dernier ne vit pas grand-chose d'autre de la chambre de son hôte, ne chercha même pas à le faire. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'autre à voir que des posters et des magazines de basket.

L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils avaient le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants dans la semi-pénombre. Les abdominaux d'Aomine dépassaient de sa chemise déboutonnée, sa cravate presque défaite dévoilait sa gorge et la naissance de sa clavicule. Kagami le surplombait, les genoux enfoncés dans le matelas, collés contre ses jambes. Il se tenait redressé au dessus de lui, les bras le long du corps, alors que ceux de son camarade gisaient sans volonté sur les draps.

Et puis tout bascula. Kagami retira souplement son boxer tandis que son rival se redressait sur ses coudes, attrapait ses hanches d'un bras possessif pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Sa tête n'arrivait qu'à la hauteur de son torse et de ses pectoraux puissants, qu'il embrassa avec fièvre, juste avant que Kagami ne l'attrape par la nuque pour la faire basculer en arrière. Il se pencha sur lui pour échanger un baiser farouche, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre en retombant sur le lit. Leurs lèvres s'affrontaient, leurs langues se cherchaient, leurs crocs égratignaient quelque fois la bouche de l'autre pour le plaisir de l'entendre grogner, et c'était bien aussi grisant que de se combattre sur un terrain de basket, encore plus excitant que de se battre pour de vrai.

Les doigts de Kagami se détachèrent presque à contrecœur de cette nuque puissante qu'il avait tant contemplée. Ca l'avait souvent fait enrager de la voir s'éloigner sans pouvoir rien faire, la voir le dépasser et le planter au beau milieu du terrain, impuissant. Et maintenant, elle était à sa portée, il pouvait la saisir, la mordre, s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.

Il préféra curieusement enrouler ses doigts autour du désir tendu d'Aomine. Ce dernier gronda de plaisir contre ses lèvres, le corps traversé par un spasme incontrôlable. La paume de Kagami était aussi large que chaude et le traitement qu'il lui fit subir n'avait rien à envier à celui de sa langue. C'était étonnamment grisant d'avoir pour une fois le dessus sur l'as de la génération des miracles, de le tenir à sa merci, de le sentir vibrer sous ses doigts et rester dociles à la moindre de ses attaques.

Il dut pourtant se redresser pour laisser Aomine retirer complètement son pantalon d'uniforme, qui glissa sans trop de résistance sur ses jambes puissantes. Il en profita pour fouiller un instant dans sa table de chevet et attraper le nécessaire.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses cuisses aux muscles nerveux et redoutables. Kagami les caressa distraitement, avant de se rassoir sur son bassin. Il sentit son hôte replier une jambe et la chair de ces mêmes cuisses qu'il venait de contempler se presser contre ses hanches.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ça à se presser contre lui. Taïga ricana, comme en réponse au sourire torve de son camarade, qui fit mine de donner un coup de rein pour le faire tressauter sur lui.

- Rêve pas, fallait pas me laisser dessus… souffla Kagami en étrécissant le regard.

Versant un peu de lubrifiant dans sa paume, il reprit son massage là où il l'avait arrêté, une main dans son dos, les yeux rivés dans les prunelles de son camarade. Son propre désir s'était déjà ranimé, le laissant le premier surpris, lui qui mettait d'habitude un peu plus de temps à récupérer. Peut-être que c'était les hormones, ou la tension dans l'air, ou bien le simple fait de chevaucher Aomine ?

- T'es dessus parce que je le veux bien, c'est tout, le railla son rival avec un sourire moqueur.

Aomine. Sa peau sombre, son corps de bête féroce, son regard pénétrant. Il était un peu plus grand que lui mais à cause de ça, Kagami avait l'impression d'être plus épais, plus musclé que son adversaire. Totalement différent de Kuroko, ça, c'était certain. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à son ex-camarade. Ou ex-petit ami, selon la façon de voir les choses.

Il avait même plutôt l'air d'apprécier d'être devenu la proie du tigre de Seirin, dont il vint attraper les hanches pour visser leurs deux corps l'un à l'autre.

Le souffle court, Kagami soutint son regard, le cœur battant trop fort dans sa poitrine pour songer à arrêter. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait le faire. Il voulait cet enfoiré aussi violemment qu'il avait pu vouloir le battre. Il voulait lui faire ravaler son sourire torve pour l'entendre gémir de plaisir.

Il s'assit lentement sur son bas ventre et s'empala sur lui, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux. Echappant de concert avec lui un son de plaisir et de satisfaction mélangée, il sentit les doigts d'Aomine se crisper et son corps résister à l'envie de venir à la rencontre de ses hanches.

Kagami lui en fut reconnaissant, parce qu'il réalisa trop tard que toute la frustration du monde ne pouvait pas remplacer une préparation digne de ce nom. Mais il savait encaisser, fit de son mieux pour se détendre, soufflant doucement en s'habituant à cette présence déroutante aux creux de ses reins. Il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'Aomine le contemplait, haletant lui aussi, la nuque enfoncée dans son oreiller. Le regard prédateur de son rival avait une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Une expression qu'il avait lui aussi mais dont il ne se doutait pas, et qui lui donna des picotements dans le ventre.

Kagami s'accrocha au genou replié de son camarade, garda l'autre main posée sur les abdominaux sombres, autant d'appui dont il avait besoin pour se stabiliser, ne pas perdre la tête ou l'équilibre. Puis il commença à bouger.

Lentement, presque langoureusement, pour ménager ses hanches et la sensation étrange qu'elles devaient encaisser. Ce n'était pas une position nouvelle pour lui mais il ne l'avait plus pratiqué depuis un moment, sans parler de sa relativement courte expérience dans le domaine. Traversé par un frisson qui électrisa toute son échine, Kagami soupira de plaisir en se félicitant d'avoir réussi à être celui qui dirigeait. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir pu encaisser les attaques d'Aomine si ce dernier avait été au dessus.

Là, au moins, il pouvait décider de son propre rythme, de la profondeur de ce corps chaud qui envahissait le sien, ménager ses reins qui apprivoisaient encore la sensation d'être compressé par cet intrus aussi chaud que palpitant. C'était bon, tellement que Kagami en sentit son regard se troubler, et des soupirs de plaisir échapper à ses lèvres sans qu'il tente de les retenir.

Entre ses cuisses, Aomine était dans le même état. Il avait attrapé ses hanches pour le caller sur les siennes et les paupières entrouvertes, le dévorait de son regard félin, hypnotisé par sa façon de bouger sur lui, aussi suave qu'animale. Il tenta bien vite de donner des coups de bassin pour s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans la chair tendre de son corps et Kagami sentit que le bas de son corps commençait dangereusement à le bruler. C'était puissant, sensuel, intense, déstabilisant.

- Plus vite... réclama Aomine d'une voix rauque en pressant les doigts sur ses cuisses.

Il voulut inverser la situation d'un brutal mouvement de rein mais Kagami le bloqua de justesse au matelas, pressant ses larges épaules sur le lit, se courbant sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, longuement, leurs souffles mélangés tandis que Kagami continuait de bouger pour eux deux. Son collier était tombé sur la peau perlant de sueur de son rival.

Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine et en oublièrent d'essayer de prendre le dessus.

Aomine replia ses deux jambes pour forcer son camarade à s'allonger sur lui. Il empoigna ses fesses pour accompagner ses mouvements, même s'il avait confiance dans la puissance des jambes de Kagami, capables de tenir bien plus longtemps que ça dans des vas et viens aussi torrides.

- Ao... commença son camarade en enfouissant les doigts dans ses courts cheveux sombres.

Son adversaire le fit taire en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, avant de souffler dans son oreille.

- Dai... Ça m'suffit... Taïga...

Ils échangèrent un sourire féroce mais bientôt, le plaisir le força à les effacer, à fermer les yeux, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Alors ils préférèrent s'embrasser encore, s'ils n'étaient plus capable de faire autre chose que d'haleter et de gémir jusqu'a se tendre l'un contre l'autre.

Aomine se contracta le premier, un son de plaisir étouffé contre les lèvres de son camarade. Une sensation chaude et moite envahit les reins de Kagami qui sentit soudain une bouffée de chaleur le traverser, jusqu'à l'emporter.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, l'un blottit contre le corps de l'autre, aussi assommés qu'essoufflés par leur étreinte. Puis, redressant le menton, leurs yeux se croisèrent encore et sans réfléchir, de nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent.

oo

Le bip de son téléphone le fit brusquement sursauter et Kagami réalisa trop tard qu'il avait oublié de fermer complètement les volets. Sa chambre était baignée d'une lumière chaude qui lui fit mal aux yeux et il se frotta le visage en gémissant, avant de tâtonner pour chercher son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Par terre ?

Il dut rouler sur le lit pour l'attraper, et sentit la main d'Aomine glisser sur son flanc pour retomber sur les draps. Il l'ignora et s'allongea sur le ventre pour consulter le message, les sourcils aussi ébouriffés que sa tignasse par la nuit agitée qu'il avait passé. Il était encore en train de pianoter sur le clavier du téléphone quand il sentit le lit remuer sous le poids de son camarade.

Comme un gros chat en train de s'étirer, Aomine roula sur lui et recouvrit son corps du sien, ramenant la couverture sur leurs nuques. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment d'écraser Kagami, ses larges épaules entourant les siennes, appuyant son visage tout contre celui de son rival pour lorgner sur l'écran du téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous… ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Son souffle chatouilla l'oreille de Kagami qui le repoussa légèrement, contrarié. Il remua un peu pour caler ses jambes entre celles d'Aomine, trouver une position confortable sous ce corps chaud qui recouvrait le sien.

- C'est des nouvelles de Kuroko… il va bien, les autres sont allés le voir…

- Mmmh, fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Daiki.

Il se désintéressa de ce que Kagami répondait et préféra le prendre pour matelas de remplacement, appuyant sa joue entre les deux omoplates de son rival de Seirin. C'était comme être écrasé par le poids d'une lourde panthère endormie. Kagami hésita un peu, puis fixa son téléphone.

Et la caméra intérieure de celui-ci.

Il repoussa son oreiller pour tendre le téléphone à bout de bras, et vérifier que sa tête et le haut du crâne d'Aomine rentrent parfaitement dans le cadre avant de prendre la photo.

oo

- Si tout va bien, on va te laisser te reposer, proposa Hyuga d'un signe de tête.

Il ignora superbement le regard larmoyant que lui adressa Kyoshi, accroché aux barreaux du lit de Kuroko. Implacable, le capitaine de Seirin n'eut aucun scrupule à attraper leur membre fondateur par le col pour le tirer de force vers la sortie. Et ce même s'il avait une bonne tête de moins que lui.

- Prend soin de toi, Kuroko, continua-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes. Coach, on reprend l'entrainement demain ?

La jeune fille leva le pouce avec un sourire approbateur, faisant elle aussi comme si elle n'entendait pas les protestations de Kyoshi.

- Soyez en forme, on va rattraper l'annulation d'hier !

- Rentre bien, Hyuga, renchérit Kuroko avec un doux sourire.

La porte ne s'était pourtant pas encore refermée qu'il fut soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Assis dans son lit d'hôpital, les cheveux en bataille et l'air plus filiforme que jamais dans son pyjama informe, il avait pourtant meilleure mine que la veille.

Kise, sur une chaise à côté du lit, gardait affectueusement l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

- C'est juste une sorte de mauvaise grippe. Deux semaines, ça va passer vite, tenta-t-il de consoler son camarade en le fixant à travers ses mèches blondes.

La toux passée, Kuroko, un peu sonné, lui rendit son sourire. Puis redressa son regard clair vers Aida, qui n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis le début des visites.

- Coach… Tu devrais aller manger un morceau, tu as passé la journée là….

La jeune fille fit la moue, les bras croisés.

- C'est vrai, mais Kise aussi ! Je vais nous acheter un casse-croute !

Elle ne demanda pas à son joueur s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, se doutant déjà de la réponse qu'il lui servirait. Elle attrapa son porte-monnaie et s'esquiva d'un pas guilleret, refermant la porte derrière elle. La petite chambre d'hôpital retrouva son calme, le soleil tapant sur les carreaux, apportant un peu de chaleur dans la pièce impersonnelle.

Kise poussa un soupir puis reporta son regard d'ambre sur les deux billes bleues de Kuroko.

- Avec un peu de chance, elle va tomber sur Momoi dans le couloir et elles vont tellement se disputer qu'on sera tranquille.

Son camarade n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Il haussa les épaules, le visage impassible, comme d'habitude.

- Je ne sais pas si ça suffira à les dissuader de monter…

Il serra instinctivement la main de Kise dans la sienne. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et de l'inquiétude des autres, trop habitué à sa confortable position de fantôme de l'équipe. Mais il appréciait de ne pas être complètement tout seul dans cette épreuve. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple toux puisse le conduire à l'hôpital. Le pire allait être de ne pas pouvoir faire de sport pendant les deux prochaines semaines, et de rester au repos comme le lui avaient conseillé les médecins. Arrêter le basket maintenant qu'il avait recommencé à y prendre autant de plaisir ?

- Je comprend mieux ce qu'a ressenti Kagami quand il s'est blessé à la jambe… lâcha-t-il d'un air morne. J'ai envie de retourner m'entrainer…

Il ne pouvait pas se relâcher maintenant, avec tous les gros matches qui approchaient. C'était une vraie plaie d'être cloué au lit à cause de cette fichue maladie qui lui avait sauté dessus tout d'un coup. Il n'était pourtant pas allé jouer dehors par tous les temps comme le faisait son partenaire de basket. A cette pensée, il redressa le nez vers Kise.

- Au fait… tu as des nouvelles de Kagami ?

Il trouvait bizarre que son meilleur ami ne lui ait même pas rendu visite. Il savait qu'il préférait souvent s'isoler pour évacuer les sentiments négatifs à sa façon, mais tout de même…

Le regard de Kise s'illumina à cette question et il lui adressa son plus beau sourire innocent. C'était lui qui gérait le téléphone de Kuroko depuis l'hospitalisation de ce dernier.

- Si ! Mais il pourra pas venir… attend, il t'a envoyé un message.

Intrigué, Kuroko laissa son ami lui trouver le message en question puis lui tendre l'appareil. Les yeux bleus du jeune garçon s'écarquillèrent en grand.

Il éclata si fort de rire que ça lui donna une nouvelle quinte de toux.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plus, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! N'hésitez pas à me signaler la moindre erreur que vous auriez vu (je m'arrache un ongle par faute d'orthographe qui traîne, alors vous pouvez y aller, avec les orteils ça fait vingt fautes possibles ).

Vu qu'Aomine est un jeu de Tetris à lui tout seul et qu'on est tenté de le caser avec à peu près tout le casting de la série, il y aura sans doutes d'autres one-shot qui vont suivre, peut-être un peu moins long et avec d'autres couples.

Alors sans doute à bientôt, et en attendant, passez une bonne semaine ! :D


End file.
